Altair (Re:Creators)
|-| Base= |-| Altair 2.0/Sirius Reborn= |-| Audience Amped/EoS= Origins: Re:Creators Alias/Aka: Military Uniform Princess, Gunpuku No Himegimi Classification: Creation Threat Level: Demon || Demon+ || At least Celestial, Possibly Quantum Age: Unknown/Inapplicable (Was born without a Universe) Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 11. She can exist as long as people believe in her), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a Physical Holographic Image), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Via Representation Exposition which revises plot), Telekinesis, Flight, Teleportation, Creation, Information Analysis, Power Mimicry, Duplication (Via her Factor Mimic which copied Gigas Machina and gained the ability to control it remotely, Confirmed by WoG), Magic, Summoning, BFR, Data Manipulation (Was manipulating the Data of the devices and could transmit data to the viewers from her Universe), Enhanced Senses, Causality Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Precognition, Feather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Was able to block and cancel out Selesia's wave chant), Limited Reactive Power Level (Can Increase her power and gain new abilities granted that People keep believing in her more and write creations about her), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Regenerated after Sirius erased her plot with her Holopsicon), Possession, Probability Manipulation (when possessing Sirius she slipped into one of the possibilities to become Sirius, Also found a single exit within the infinite space she was BFR'd and sealed in), Clairvoyance, Forcefield, Acausality (Is Unbound by the laws of Narrative Causality and was stated by Meteora to Transcend the Laws of her world which bounds all the other story worlds), Time Manipulation (Went to Kanoya's universe and arrived in the 22nd century where the story of Kanoya and Gigas Machina takes place. Caused as a byproduct of her 23rd movement, she slowed down the entire plot so that she can talk to Setsuna and save her), Resistances to Existence Erasure (Briefly resisted Sirius's Holopsicon which was going to erase her eventually), Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Attack/Erasure, BFR, Sealing (Had her concept attacked by Selestia, who created a concept with infinite gates and space that would have also BFR'd and sealed her. Altair was able to find an exit within that infinite space. Confirmed by WoG that the ability Traps someone in a Dimension and Erases them), Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping (as explained here), Power Nullification, Power Destruction, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (She resisted the Restorative Powers of the Universe. Moreover, Due to the nature of Holopsicon, it cannot be destroyed, nullified, copied or absorbed by other characters. Confirmed by WoG.) || All Previous Abilities Amplified in Addition to Energy Projection, Paralysis, Existence Erasing Forcefields, Existence Change || All Previous Abilities Amplified in Addition to Immortality(Types 1, 3, 4, 8 & 11), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Created a 'Story' which is an entire Universe specifically built to sustain Setsuna's Existence and even erased it afterwards and recreated another one) Physical Strength: At least Town Level (caught the sword of Selesia's Vogelchevalier, lifted and threw it with just 2 fingers) || At least Town+ Level || Universe+ level, Possibly Multiversal+ Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: Town (far superior to Pre-Timeskip Aliceteria whom created a large crater against her clash with Selesia and Meteora) || At least Town+ || At least Universe+ (Created a universe specifically for Setsuna, one where she is supposed to exist and wouldn't cause the destruction of The Universe and even erased it afterwards casually), Possibly High Multiversal+ (Was stated to able to create worlds. She said that she'd create an Infinite world and story for Setsuna as Gods and that she'd create a "Universe" inside another "World" inside another "Story" in the Re:Creators verse which consists of Infinite Universes/Stories/Worlds/Timelines and possibly has higher dimensions and their inhabitants and which is backed up by WoG ) Durability: At least Town || At least Town+ || At least Universe+, Possibly High Multiversal+ Speed: At least Hypersonic (Way superior to casual bullet timers, dodged tank shells and her swords can easily catch up with fighter jets) || At least Supersonic+ || Unknown, Possibly Infinite (Was amped by the Audience's wishes but to an unknown extent. Can take actions even when the entire universe was erased) Intelligence: Genius (Can easily identify things and is well versed on many stories in the Re:Creators world) Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of Meters || At least Universal+, Possibly High Multiversal+ Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Her Swords and Soviet PPSh-41 Submachine Gun Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Holopsicon: An ability which allows Altair to be able to enter stories, bring fictional characters to the real world, pull others into stories, and also allows her to be able to revise stories, such as when she erased Selestia's Vogelchevalier. Holopsicon Third Movement of Cosmos, Representation Exposition: Using her ability to revise stories, Altair can change things about her opponents, she used this ability to change Selesia's Sword Rebellion into a flower. Holopsicon Ninth Movement of Cosmos, Fate Restoration: An ability which gives Altair the ability to make the plot of a story disappear, essentially allowing her to be able to erase things from existence. Holopsicon Twentieth Movement of Cosmos, Factor Mimic: An ability which produces an exact copy of of her opponents ability, she used this ability to produced an exact copy of Kanoya's giant robot, Gigas Machina and gained the ability to control it remotely. Holopsicon Thirteenth Movement of Cosmos, Outline Origin: An ability which allows Altair to take plot twists that were added to a story, and bring them back to the beginning, when used on a character, all power ups that they have gained throughout their series will be removed, reverted them back to what they had at the beginning of their series. Holopsicon Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos, The Vicissitude of Fortune: An ability which allows Altair to change the principles of Cause and Effect. She can use it to negate the effects of her opponents abilities, and if she is injured by an attack she can change the principle of cause and effect that follows that attack so that she won't be the one who is injured from receiving the attack, but her attacker instead becomes the one that is wounded by the attack. Holopsicon Twenty-Third Movement of Cosmos, Fate Reconstruction: An ability which allows Altair to be able to twist Fate. Holopsicon The Sixty-Sixth Movement of Cosmos, Existence Change: An ability which allows the user to be able to over take over it's targets Existence. Key: Base || Altair 2.0/Sirius Reborn || Audience Amped/EoS Note: Although Altair was stated to Possess Countless/Infinite Number of Abilities throughout the series, the page covers only those which were shown or stated. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Re:Creators Category:Animanga Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Reality warper Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Quantum Category:Current Threat level: Quantum Category:Sonic speeds Category:Infinite speeds